


Snakin' my way downtown

by LunaStories



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, As in Wade fucks the pouch/slit where Peter puts his 2 dicks away, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Cloaca, Cloaca Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edging, Established Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, Human Wade Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, I was reliably informed by my good friend WaterMe that pouch fucking is called, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Naga Peter Parker, Okay this one is weird, Peter has slitted eyes and venomous fangs, Possessive Peter Parker, Scarred Wade Wilson, Snowed In, Threat of Hypothermia, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, UST, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker, Wade flirts shamelessly, Wade fucking SPOILS Peter, cloaca porn, for Peter as he is a naga, for that top tier sexy naga appeal, hibernation, or kind of basically, pouch/slit fucking, slight Breeding Kink, the more you know I guess xD, the tail gets used in uh creative ways, they switch in this, vaguely olden day times, who is also a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Peter is a lone naga who just wants to live in peace. When his life is threatened by hunters, Wade warns him and they escape into the woods. What follows is an 'oh no there was only one cave' plus the mortifying ordeal of being known where they ride out a blizzard and hope they survive the night. Includes cuddles and flirting galore, and a butt ton of fluff.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 208
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic- Holiday Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~snakin' my way downtown, slitherin' fast~
> 
> *sees hunters* 
> 
> _~slitherin' faster~_
> 
> Listen I don't understand my brain sometimes x'D Credit to Dragon for the "slitherin' fast" part it's a masterpiece. The mature tag is because Wade makes saucy jokes as he does. This was written for the Isn't it Bromantic Holiday Bingo 2020 prompt "Snowed In". 
> 
> Many thanks to [riseofthefallenone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone), my lovely beta who came in clutch again and edited this super speedily. Thank you my dear <3
> 
> Oh I forgot to mention, for those who are not aware, Naga are basically the same concept as mermaids where the lower body is a creature and top half is human. In this case, the lower half is a snake and Peter's top half also has snake features.

Wade ran through the trees, snow seeping into his worn leather boots as the branches scratched thin lines on his already scarred skin. He panted, breath coming out in desperate white clouds. 

He needed to make it to the pond before they caught up; before they figured out that someone had warned the Naga. Wade broke through the trees into a grove, stumbling and almost falling straight into the ice encrusted pond. He heard a startled hiss, and then the familiar sensation of cool scales snaking around his body to prevent him from a cold winter bath in the murky water. 

“Dumbassss,” Peter hissed, forked tongue flicking out as he picked up Wade with his tail– as if he weighed nothing– and settled him down a safe distance from the pond. “It’s like you _want_ to die.” 

The words were harsh, but after spending many a season together, Wade could detect the begrudging fondness his little snake baby had for him. Peter only really hissed his words when he was truly emotional, but sometimes he drew them out anyways just to ‘intimidate’ Wade. It never worked, but lord did the Naga try. Wade batted his eyelashes, probably looking ridiculous while doing so, and clasped his hands against his heart. “My hero.” 

Peter scoffed, slithering through the snow and towards a weak patch of sunlight, sluggish with the need for hibernation. “I’m more the monster in your fairytales than the knight in shining armor.” 

Wade sobered at the words, adrenaline running through him as he remembered why he was here. “Peter, you need to leave. Those fuckhead hunters that’ve been sneaking around figured out you live in this area. They’ve grabbed their proverbial pitchforks and are headed our way.” 

“Leave?” Peter choked out, a rattling sound deep in his chest as the first hint of fear forced his eyes into thin, gold slits. “I can’t leave! I just finished preparing for my hibernation, and I’ll fall asleep sssoon, regardlessss of where I am.” 

Wade knew that this was Peter’s worst fear. The Naga had lived in the forest neighboring Wade’s small village for longer than he’d been alive, and he’d always kept to himself. Wade had been reckless once, and had fancied himself a hunter of sorts. Just like the group chasing Peter today, Wade had decided that he’d had enough of the village-life and had ventured out to slay the legendary beast in the forest. Instead of finding the Naga, he’d been found by a creature that oozed acid, something he became intimately familiar with when it started melting parts of his skin. 

It was only Peter’s timely intervention that had saved him. He had almost been consumed by the creature, and even now he remembered the wild look in Peter’s eyes as he’d wrapped him in a soft fur hide and carried him out of there. 

Wade had woken up at the village, where the few friends he’d had told him that they’d found him at the edge of the treeline when they heard shouts for help. There was no sign of his savior, and the villagers seemed to take that as an act of a god; that Wade had been saved by a deity. He knew better though, and even if the Naga was no deity, he certainly wasn’t the legendary monster full of malicious intent that Wade had set out to kill. 

Once Wade recovered enough, he spent hours everyday wandering the forest, trying to find him. It took a persistent two months of yelling into the woods before Peter finally showed up, exasperated and more than a little frustrated by the disturbance in his once peaceful forest. 

Peter had tried to warn him off at first, looming a few feet over him every time in an attempt to intimidate, but Wade thought this Naga with his blue-red scales that shone iridescent in the light was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His persistency won out in the end, and now they had a friendship that he was proud of. Of course, he had hoped they could be something more, but Peter was a prickly hermit of sorts and just wanted to live in peace.

Wade’s musings and Peter’s distress was cut off when an arrow whizzed by, almost hitting Wade’s shoulder. It was only his quick reflexes that helped him dive out of the way. He jumped back to his feet, and both of them shared a look. Peter turned and sped away, knowing Wade would follow close behind. 

Wade tried to keep up, but he was slowing Peter down. While Peter could slither through and over the snow, Wade was following in the trail he made. Even then, it was difficult to run when the snow was storming around them and wind blew into their eyes.

“Peter, just–” 

“No,” Peter turned around, just enough to send Wade a glare. “I know what you’re going to say, and we’ve already hit your stupidity limit for today.” There was a pause, and then Peter pursed his lips. “Ride me.” 

Wade startled, still winded as he tried to smirk. “Well, my darling little noodle, though I’d _love_ to ride you to oblivion, this really isn’t the most romantic time or place. Unless you have a danger kink.” He winked, gratified when Peter hissed at him. 

“You fool! I should just let them have you,” he grumbled, and Wade was about to quip something back when Peter lifted him up by his armpits and deposited him on top of his tail. Peter’s clawed nails, black with a hint of iridescence like his scales, dug into Wade’s skin briefly before they lightened. “Hang tight.” 

That was the only warning Wade got before Peter suddenly slithered forth, almost throwing him off in the process. He yelped and slumped forward, curling his arms around where Peter’s human torso met his scaled tail. His thighs held tight to the large tail, straddling it the best he could and relishing in the shift of muscle underneath him as Peter leaned forward and moved through the trees at breakneck speed. 

The shouts of the hunters (which had gotten alarmingly close) faded into the distance. By the time Peter stopped, Wade was shivering from the cold, limbs wet and clothing half frozen. Peter wasn’t doing much better, a notable sluggishness in his movements as he slowly dragged them into a small cave, hidden in the cliff face. 

“Wh-what is this?” Wade’s teeth chattered, limbs unsteady as he clambered off Peter and folded his arms around himself, his clothes crackling as ice fell off of him in sheets. 

“It’s a cave,” Peter replied dryly. 

“I can see that,” Wade rolled his eyes as he followed Peter in. “How’d you find it? This thing is hidden better than a nun’s maidenhood.”

Peter shot him a look at his tasteless joke, but gave him a straight answer. “I use thisss to store some of my dry materials. It used to be a burrow of sorts for a family of groundhogs, but they moved on several seasons ago.” 

“I hope those dry materials include some sort of blankets or furs, because otherwise we’ll freeze to death before those hunters can poke us full of holes.”

The cave was dark, and Wade inhaled sharply when light suddenly burst to life in front of him. He blinked against the spotsin his vision, letting his eyes adjust to the green flickering fire cast by the pile of… something on the ground. There was a fire pit there, but instead of wood, it was filled with what looked like large chunks of rock, each in the shape of a teardrop. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying the light show, but last I checked fire was orange-red, not whatever the hell that is.” 

“It’s dragon-fire,” Peter’s lips quirked up, humorless as he stared at the green glow. “I went through a ravaged village once. It had been razed to the ground by a crazed dragon, and though I wasn’t able to save anyone, I did manage to get some rare dragon scales out of it. They littered the entire place, still burning even weeks and months after the dragon had passed through. A prolonged echo of the horrorsss the monster wrought.” 

Wade pressed his lips together, absentmindedly touching some of the exposed scars on his hands. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Maybe not,” Peter answered after a long moment, visibly blinking out of whatever guilt-ridden flashback he’d had. “I can’t sssave everyone, but this fire will help sssave usss at least. These scales will burn forever and never go out, unlessss it is deliberately put out. It should keep us warm through the night.” 

Wade glanced at the piteously small pile of dragon scales and out at the darkened mouth of the cave, the howl of the building blizzard sounding through the forest. “Let’s hope so.”

xxxxxx

It wasn’t enough. 

At first, they’d been optimistic, both wrapped in a fur Peter had tucked away and staring at the fire as they tried to wait out the hunting party. The temperature in the cave dropped lower and lower, until they were both almost on top of the fire pit, shivering intermittently. 

“Do you think we should–” 

“No,” Peter grimaced, eyes narrowing into slits as he tilted his head, the sparse patches of scales on his neck flashing in the fire-light. “Listen.” 

Wade did, and over the roar of snowfall he could hear distant barks. He met equally somber eyes with Peter, the Naga slumped over in defeat. “Hunting dogs.” 

“If the blizzard doesn’t drive them away, they’ll find usss. And if we stay here, the blizzard will keep us trapped.” Peter looked up, something helpless in them as he searched Wade’s eyes. “You should leave while you can. You don’t have to sssubmit yourself to the sssame fate as me. Sssoon we’ll be sssnowed in. Death by cold, or by human handsss, there are only two outcomes to this.” 

“You won’t die,” Wade argued, daring to reach out from the warm cocoon of his blankets to rest a reassuring hand on Peter’s arm. “I won’t let them have you.” 

“And if you ssstay here, you’ll freeze. I won’t. I’ll just ssslip into hibernation, but at least I have a chance of sssurvival. It’ll leave me defenseless to the huntersss, but as long as I stay hidden–” 

“Have I given you any reason to doubt me?” Wade looked up at Peter, taking in how fragile the Naga looked, despite his size and venomous fangs. Wade had an unhealthy fascination with those fangs. Most of the time Peter had them tucked behind his human ones, but when he felt threatened they dropped down, leaking a liquid that sizzled when it hit the ground. 

If it wouldn’t kill him and give his skin a repeat of his encounter with the acid monster, he would have kissed Peter ages ago. As it was, Wade mostly admired from afar and stared intently when Peter threw his head back in a rattling hiss of laughter, his fangs just peeking out, forced forward by his mirth. It probably said a lot about Wade that he found those fangs sexy and adorable rather than dangerous. But, then again, despite all his posturing Peter was a marshmallow of a Naga. 

“I don’t like the way you look at me.” 

Wade blinked, taking in the flush on Peter’s cheeks and the instinctive way he bared his teeth, fangs threatening to slip out. 

“Like what?” Wade asked, voice husky and low under the whistling sound of wind. 

“It’s… covetous. Like you want to–” Peter broke off and curled his tail into a tighter ball, throwing a few furs over it and fidgeting as he refused to meet Wade’s eyes. 

“Like I want to devour you?” 

Peter looked up sharply, startled by the honesty in his confession. 

“… yes.” 

Wade’s lips quirked up and he turned his gaze to the fire, voice light as he dissolved some of the tension in the air with a teasing jibe. “Don’t worry your scaley hide, I only want to eat you up in the biblical sense.” 

“I have no knowledge of your human religions,” Peter sniffed in answer, drawing a rough chuckle from Wade. The Naga definitely knew what he meant. Nobody lived as long as he did without gaining some knowledge of the going-ons of humans. Still, Wade allowed him that out and focused back on the mesmerizing flicker of green fire. 

Their situation was dire, and as night truly fell around them, Peter let out a hissed sigh, his tongue flicking out to taste the air. “I can’t hear the hounds anymore.” 

It was true, the outside was overtaken by the blizzard that had been building for hours, and it was clear the choice to leave was taken out of their hands. The hunters had given up for now, but the entrance of the cave was blocked halfway by the rising snow. Leaving the safety of their small cave would doom them to a slow, freezing death. 

Wade glanced over at Peter, taking in his distraught look even as he fought to keep his slitted eyes open, the Naga struggling to resist hibernation. They knew neither of them would be making it out of this cave tonight. 

“I’m sssorry,” Peter murmured, eyes a little watery as he kept his gaze down. “If you freeze to death, it’ll be my fault.” 

“Don’t be sorry yet, baby boy,” Wade soothed, hope rising in his heart as he realized there was a solution to this situation, one he hoped Peter would be amenable to. “I have a way to keep us warm.” Wade dropped his voice into a deliberate purr, his hand running over the deer fur that was draped over Peter’s beautiful, smooth scales. 

“You do?” 

Wade paused, taking in Peter’s earnest tone and the worried clasp of his clawed hands as he stared at Wade with trust in his eyes. He sighed, discarding his original plan of a more carnal nature. It wasn’t the time for that, and Peter clearly needed reassurance more than Wade’s untimely libido. 

“Of course!” Wade replied cheerfully, scooting closer until he could rest his head against Peter’s toned stomach, a finger drawing circles on the scales of where his hips would be. 

“What are you doing?” Peter’s voice was wary, a bit pitched as he hovered his hands around Wade’s shoulders, as if unsure if he wanted to press his warm body closer or push him away. 

“Cuddling with my favorite Naga.” 

“I’m the only Naga you know, Wade,” Peter responded slowly as he sunk deeper into Wade’s embrace, letting the touch soothe him into a comfortable trance. 

“Yes, and cuddles are the solution for everything. Hijacked your local healer’s best drugs for some fun times and now you’re on their shitlist? Cuddles. Being chased by speciest hunters until we’re forced to hide out in a dank cave in the middle of a blizzard?” Wade paused, clearly fishing for an answer. 

“Cuddles?” Peter answered, wry amusement in his voice as he carefully lowered himself down until he was closer to Wade’s height. His tail moved almost without his permission, slowly wrapping itself around Wade until they were pressed tight together.

“Now you’re getting it,” Wade was clearly smug, hands roaming over Peter’s body in a way that made him shiver with pleasure. “Oh, how I’ve dreamed of being pressed against this supple, scaley body.” 

“I should probably find this disturbing.” 

“Shhh,” Wade hushed, moving a hand to Peter’s back and caressing his spine as he slid his hand lower. “This is the part where you say you want to ravage my already acid-ravaged body.” 

“I’m sure that’s what dream-me would say, but real me says this cave is fucking cold and we should keep each other awake and warm through the night. The sooner it’s day time, the sooner I can go hibernate and you can go be safe with your humans.” 

Wade didn’t respond long enough that Peter drew him back a little, a hand on his thick corded neck to subtly feel the pulse under his scarred skin. “Wade?” 

Wade didn’t meet his eyes but he hummed in response, something distant and pained in his expression. “I’m safer here with you than with the villagers.” 

Peter scoffed, gesturing around them and to their current situation. “I seriously doubt that.” 

“Well,” Wade huffed, biting at his lip as he softly stroked Peter’s scales, “more comfortable then.” 

Peter flicked his tongue out, tasting the air instinctively, trying to find what seemed to be bothering Wade. “You’re comfortable with me, a monster, rather than with your people?” 

“You know better than I do that humans love to hate what they deem different.” 

“But you’re human too.” Peter’s confusion was clear, a hand coming down to lace with Wade’s as he tried to provide some comfort. He wasn’t the most tactile person, used to his rather isolated lifestyle, but Wade had always brought out the softer sides of him, loathe as he was to admit it. 

“I’m scarred and ugly. Different.” Wade bared his teeth, in a way that made Peter almost anticipate the sting of fangs and the drip of venom. “To them I’m no more human than you are.” 

“That’sss dumb.” Peter hissed out vehemently, a scowl on his face. He traced the scars on Wade’s neck and what little he had exposed by the fur skins draped over them. “You’re more humane than they’ll ever be.” 

“Humane, human,” Wade waved a hand, as if dismissing the words. “So similar, yet not the same. _You_ are more humane than humans will ever be, at least the ones I know of.” 

Peter smiled, sardonic and a glint of mischief in his eyes as he flicked his tongue out and lightly traced Wade’s cheekbone with a thumb, careful to keep his claw away from his vulnerable eyes. “I guess we’ll be compassionate monsters together then.” 

Wade cleared his throat before batting his lashes, intent on distracting from the emotional mood they’d found themselves in. He teasingly walked his fingers up Peter’s rib cage, stroking at the patches of scales as he went up, stopping just short of Peter’s nipples. The Naga never wore clothing, and he was especially thankful of it now that he was pressed tantalizingly close to all that beautiful skin and smooth scales. “I can be _very_ compassionate and loving, if you catch my drift. You may be cold now but I can make you a very hard and wet noodle if you let me wheelbarrow your titties.” 

Peter reared up and his face was so scandalously bewildered that Wade burst into laughter, throwing his head back from the force of it. “Your _face_ – I _can’t_ – _!_ ” 

“I should just let you freeze to death,” Peter pouted before slowly settling back down, stifling the smile dancing at the edge of his lips.

“Awww, babe you wouldn’t do that to me would you?” Wade simpered, taking full advantage of the fact that Peter was now closer to his height to give him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“If you don’t shut up I just might.” 

“Well, you could shut me up another way. I heard you have at least _two_ hard noodles you could use to–” 

“Wade!” 

The rest of the night was spent keeping Peter awake by making him flustered and, at times, exasperated. They tried their best to stay warm as Peter’s body temperature ran lower than normal due to his snake side. Eventually, they both decided staying upright was unnecessary torture and had settled with Peter on his side and coiled around the fire while Wade cuddled with his human– and thus warmer– half. 

It was a close call a few times, but they managed to stay awake. At some points, when Peter got too sleepy, Wade would sink his teeth into his bicep, jerking him awake. It annoyed him the first few times, but after getting dangerously close to hibernation a few times he was grateful for it. Peter could not do the same for Wade as he had venomous fangs, but he did dig his claws in whenever Wade seemed to fall asleep. 

By the time dawn rose on the horizon, they were both exhausted. The only indication that it was light outside was by the chirping of birds, as the cave mouth had been completely covered with a wall of snow. 

“We should get up,” Peter tried, a bit shaky as he pushed himself up and rubbed at his strained eyes. 

“I can’t get it up now, baby. I’m too tired,” Wade whined, snuggling closer and faking a snore. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Peter rolled his eyes before dragging Wade to his feet, propping him upright. Wade swayed dangerously close to the fire for a moment, and Peter tensed before realizing he was just trying to warm his hands. With a fur skin around him and eyes bleary, a yawn breaking free, Peter couldn’t help but think Wade looked beautiful. There was something about the dance of green fire across his scarred features that made him look rugged and handsome. 

Peter shook his head, trying to clear the flush on his cheeks as he carefully folded the furs and returned them to the divot in the back of the cave. “We should head out.” 

“I don’t think the hunters know you were warned.” Wade mused and something in his tone made Peter wary. 

“Why does that matter?” 

Wade looked over at him, a smirk on his lips as he winked. “It means that I can easily mislead them, darling. A few words here and there, and they’ll believe the scarred, frightened man that saw the monstrous Naga head in the opposite direction of your den.” 

“That’sss too dangerousss,” Peter protested, a scowl forming as he crossed his arms, claws tapping anxiously at his elbow. They raked lightly across the various bite marks he was littered with, and he didn’t let himself think about the spark of heat low in his belly at being marked so thoroughly. “I won’t let you sssacrifice yourself like that.” 

“You don’t make choices for me, sweet cheeks,” Wade took off the fur skin and handed it to Peter, the act almost like a shedding of the softness he’d shown in the privacy of the cave. He squared his shoulders and, for a second, he reminded Peter of a coiled snake, dangerous and ready to strike at any moment. He was so used to Wade’s flirtations and the way he hid his bloodthirsty instincts behind jokes that Peter sometimes forgot that Wade had been a hunter first. 

Peter had been the prey, and even if he was more than capable of holding his own, Wade was unfairly talented in the art of battle. He knew that Wade wanted to keep him oblivious, but Peter understood that part of the reason he was able to stay safe in the forest without interference from humans or other monsters was because of Wade’s fierce protectiveness. He dealt with them privately, and Peter didn’t think too hard on how they were dealt with, just that Wade made sure they never reached Peter. 

_Mate. Our mate, so strong and fierce._ A voice seemed to hiss in his head and Peter turned away, ignoring it. 

He wondered sometimes if he had saved Wade from the acid monster, or if Wade had caught Peter in his own way. Caught up in his affection and sometimes exceedingly sweet actions. 

Maybe he should have questioned Wade more, on this and other matters, but he trusted him too much for that. Peter met his eyes then, a soft smile on his face as he acquiesced to the unspoken permission Wade sought from him. Peter didn’t make decisions for Wade, neither of them did for the other, but Wade would always want his approval. Even in the matter of Wade quietly “disappearing” the dangers towards Peter, they both knew he was aware. 

One day they’d have the kind of relationship where they could be honest with each other, but today they would continue this dance they both enjoyed so much. It wasn’t courting, not in the traditional sense between Nagas, but it was one Peter enjoyed just the same. 

This time, it was Peter’s turn to smirk. “Send them on a wild goose chase for me, will you?” 

“As my prince commands,” Wade replied, a mock bow sent Peter’s way as he headed towards the entrance, ready to dig them both out. “And when I’m finished up I’ll come find you. Just to make sure you know you’re safe and can hibernate in peace.” 

Peter froze, something caught in his throat. Well, maybe today was the day they’d have that kind of honesty then. “Nagasss don’t...” Peter trailed off, rubbing that back of his head as Wade turned to flash him a questioning look. “We, ah, only allow our matesss near usss when we’re in hibernation. You know how it isss, instinctsss run high when we’re in such a vulnerable position.” 

Wade was quiet long enough for Peter to look up under his lashes to judge his reaction. Wade, for his part, looked thoughtful, a touch of hope in his expression even as apprehension flashed across his eyes. Finally, he steeled himself and spoke. “So, would you like that? If I was to visit your cave during your hibernation period? To take care of you, and make sure you’re okay?” 

“Yesss,” Peter blurted out almost before Wade could finish talking, the need in him so strong he knew his eyes had dilated. He wanted that so badly that the vision of Wade being with him during his hibernation made him shiver, a sense of safety enveloping him. “I would, uh. I would like that more than anything.” The last part was just a whisper, but Wade seemed to hear him anyway, if his sharp intake of breath was any indication. 

“Great. Okay, that’s, um awesome. I’ll just go then. And come back,” Wade turned but then spun back at the last second, rushing to add a few more thoughts. “Of course I mean I’ll come back to your home, not this cave. I know where you live. Because you showed me, not because I’m a stalker! Oh god please stop me before you decide this is a bad idea and take your very generous offer back.” 

Peter laughed, confidence returning at how clearly affected Wade was by the very thought of spending close, intimate time with him. It was also the implication that Peter was accepting him as a mate, or at least giving him an indication of his romantic interest that had Wade floundering for words. It was without a doubt the most adorable thing he’d seen and Peter couldn’t resist gently pulling Wade close until he tilted his head up, and then flicking his forked tongue against his lips. 

Wade froze, blinking up at him as he grasped Peter’s arms where they rested on his broad shoulders. “What was that?” 

Peter smiled, a bit embarrassed and shy as he bit at his lip. “A kissss.” 

“Is this a Naga thing or can we have full tongue-on-tongue action?” 

“Wade,” Peter responded, a bit flat, “I have venomous fangs.” 

“Oh, right. That.” There was a pause, “Just for the record you can always mark me down as willing to die for a bit of tonsil tickling.” 

“Please leave,” Peter suppressed his chuckles, shooting Wade a false stern look as he shoved him towards the still blocked cave entrance. “Get to digging and we’ll see where else my tongue can go.” 

“Oh baby, is that a promise?” 

“It’ll be in your dreams and never a reality if you don’t get to work.” 

Wade flashed him a smile then, so bright and full of unfettered joy that Peter almost stopped breathing. 

“You’re already a dream come true for me.” 

Peter ducked his head, cheeks warm as his tail coiled around one of Wade’s legs, a show of affection. His voice was barely heard, but it was enough for them in the quiet of the cave, walls flickering with green firelight. 

“I find you to be a better reality than anything my mind can make up.” 

Wade swallowed, voice thick with emotion as he reached out and squeezed Peter’s hand. “Truly?” 

When Peter looked up, his breath really did stop this time, seeing this man that had been such an enigma for so long show such vulnerability in his expression. He squeezed back, careful with his claws as he pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed and breathing in the scent of him. 

“Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please also note that because this was set in olden times half of Wade's joke and references etc I had to change. For example, "motorboat your titties" wasn't feasible due to the fact that apparently motorboats and the first recorded use of the word 'titties' was in the 18th century. Dragon and I realized motorboat was used in this metaphor due to the 'brrrr' sound you make and the closest olden day equivalent we could find was a horse snort. But "horse snorting your titties" sounds incredibly bad, and so we decided ~creative license~ can be used and settled on "wheelbarrow your titties". The 'titties' part was kept in for prosperity. 
> 
> Why is Wade like this omfg if he would just not flirt I wouldn't have to find such cursed alternatives but alas now you all must suffer with me. Dragon was also the one who made up noodle as a nickname for Peter and it was adorable until we got to the 'hard noodles' to shut him up with part x'D
> 
> Anyways, hope this fic entertained ya'll as much as it did me. I'm just super happy to throw another creature au into the spideypool fandom. If you like it, please let me know with a comment. Consider it a consolation prize for me having to make up "wheelbarrow your titties" for historical accuracy.
> 
> Edit: I highkey forgot snake penises is not common knowledge but just an FYI wade’s joke about peter having two hard noodles to shut him up with is because snakes have two penises. Welcome to more cursed knowledge time (or horny idk) with Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....so here we are. This is an extra bonus chapter because the absolutely amazing Láguiri ([@gingkoguiri on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gingkoguiri?s=09)) created some stunning art inspired by this fic and then I got inspired and....yeah you know how the cycle of creativity goes lol. Thank you so much dear, it's been a pleasure working with you. 
> 
> This chapter is basically nothing but nsfw smut and it's a continuation of the first of course. Keep in mind I can count how many times I actually write nsfw on one hand, but this was too inspiring not to do and I really enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta and amazing friend [riseofthefallenone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone) who is willing to edit my garbage and also my porn lol. Love you dude <3
> 
> This chapter is not necessary for the story by the way, so if smut is not your thing then the first chapter can definitely stand alone (it was created as a one shot anyways). Feel free to skip this chapter!

This was quite a conundrum. A real ball tickler. A titty sucker, if you will. And probably all sorts of other sayings for the fact that Wade was in a situation which only happened in his wildest fantasies. 

At first, it had seemed like any other day of Peter’s hibernation. For most of it, Wade had quietly hunted meat and left it in the cave for Peter to consume whenever he woke long enough to eat. Peter had stayed asleep almost the entire season, snuggled in a mound of furs, and the only indication that he’d woken at some points was the missing food when Wade came to check on him. 

Peter was absolutely adorable, and the few times Wade managed to catch him while he was awake, he’d only stayed awake long enough to tiredly lick Wade’s lips for a quick kiss before he’d inevitably drop off to sleep again. That was the usual pattern until the snow started thawing. That day, Wade hadn’t anticipated Peter waking up with heated eyes and coaxing claws. He’d pulled Wade close until they were wrapped up in each other, quite literally. 

“Uh, Peter?” 

The Naga made a cute little ‘ _mrp_ ’ sound and his purring intensified until Wade could feel it travel through his body and straight to his cock. Peter was wrapped around him from head to toe, and Wade couldn’t help the hiss of pleasure he let out when Peter rubbed against him more insistently. The Naga was flushed, a pleased little smile on his face as his clawed hands kneaded restlessly at Wade’s chest. He pressed his face deeper into Wade’s neck, and he stifled a moan when Peter flicked his tongue out to taste his skin. 

“Ah,” Wade swallowed, petting the fur that they were both wrapped up in to try and distract from the feeling of Peter’s strong muscled tail undulating between his thighs. “You’ll have to let me go if you want me to get you some more of those candied treats you like.” 

The gentle coaxing didn’t work as he intended, and Wade choked on a breath when Peter pulled back, hair matted with sweat and eyes half lidded, looking like sin incarnate. Christ on a cross, he was _not_ made to endure constant blue balls like this. 

“No, you’re sssstaying here.” 

“Am I?” Wade cursed under his breath as Peter rose up and wound him completely in his tail. It was something Wade had seen Peter do to prey, and in that moment he hoped he wasn’t one too. It wasn’t his favorite sensation, but considering it was Peter, love swelled in his heart more than actual fear. And he was definitely feeling horny too. What Wade was more concerned about was the obvious intent Peter had as he leaned in and rubbed their noses together, his tongue flicking out to touch Wade’s half-parted lips. 

“Yessss,” Peter cooed, rubbing his cheek against Wade’s as that weird vibrating sensation and purring sound started up again. “My beautiful, strong mate. The best mate. Sssso good. You brought me so much food. We’ll be comfortable for the mating season.” 

Wade froze at the words, but before he could ask what the fuck Peter was on about, Peter leaned back, forcing Wade to collapse on top of him with an undignified shout. He barely had the sense of mind to catch himself with both hands, caging Peter in, mindful of how he might crush the Naga with his body. Peter seemed very determined to make that a reality though, as his tail wrapped tighter around Wade’s thighs, essentially lifting them into the air until he could pull Wade down against him. 

“Not that I’m not loving what’s happening here, but uh you’re going to have to use your words here, sweet cheeks. Just to make sure I didn’t eat one too many special mushrooms and this is, in fact, reality and not a trip straight to my sexiest dreams.” 

“Not a dream,” Peter murmured, a wicked smile on his face, fangs out and dangerous as he hissed, “ _this_ is real.” He thrust up pointedly, and this time Wade couldn’t help the shocked gasp he let out as he felt two hard… _somethings_ rub against his toned stomach. 

“Fuck, baby,” Wade growled, looking down in awe at the two penises slowly emerging from the pouch where Peter usually had them tucked away. They didn’t look human, but it was a familiar enough shape that it still made Wade’s mouth water, head filling with all the many indecent things he could do to those beautiful cocks. “Look at you.” 

“That’sss the plan,” Peter huffed, but his indignant snort drew out into a sigh full of vibrating pleasure when Wade grabbed both of the penises in one big hand and started stroking. 

“You’re so wet,” Wade breathed, awed as he lifted his hand and smeared the clear fluid that seemed to coat Peter’s penises naturally. He licked his fingers, a grin on his face as Peter’s eyes suddenly dilated to their fullest extent and he let out a rattling hiss. 

“ _Wade_!” 

“Delicious, my darling little noodle.” There was more he wanted to say, but before Wade could continue, Peter uncoiled from around him until Wade was straddling his thick tail. 

“Get in me,” Peter snarled, pulling and tugging until he could free Wade’s rather substantial cock from his laced trousers. 

Wade raised a brow, staring down at Peter’s cocks before up at Peter dubiously. “I don’t know if you noticed, but you don’t exactly _have_ anywhere for me to get _in_ -” 

“Here,” Peter panted, tugging his cocks to the side and touching his slit, moaning as he threw his head back and rubbed harder. “Gently, there should be room, but my pouch isn’t meant for this so it’s very sensitive.” 

“As sexy as this is, I don’t want to hurt you,” Wade protested. His fingers rubbed at Peter’s slit, slowly coaxing it open, testing the give of it. 

“You won’t,” Peter purred in pleasure, guiding Wade’s fingers until they sank into him. “See? Plenty of room. Feel how hot and wet it is inside? Imagine that around your cock.” 

Wade groaned, tipping forward until he was supported only by Peter’s body and strong tail. He used Peter’s fluids to slick his cock before slowly pressing teasingly at his slit. “You’ll be the death of me.” 

“Death by sssex,” Peter smirked, gasping as Wade gently pressed inside. “Not cold or hunters. Seems like an improvement.” 

“Oh, it definitely is,” Wade could barely think, much less reply in a more coherent manner. Peter was so tight, and it was driving him mad with need. The pouch was roomy, but it squeezed around him rhymically, as if it was trying to pull him in. He thought, dazedly, that it probably wasn’t too far from the truth considering how Peter had to retract his penises most of the time. They were designed to draw cocks in, and though Peter had two penises, his were thinner while Wade’s was thick and large. 

If the keening whine Peter let out was any indication, he wasn’t used to something this large inside him. 

“Have you…?” Wade panted, holding himself as still as possible now that his balls were pressed against Peter’s scales, his entire cock swallowed up by Peter’s slit. Peter’s cocks were twitching and leaking uncontrollably, making his scales a slippery mess that shone lewdly in the sun filtering in from the mouth of the cave. 

“No,” Peter choked out, throwing his head back as he lifted himself up on one arm, just enough to undulate his body up. “Never shared a mating season with anyone, and I’m not going to be any less of a virgin unless you fuck me like you mean it!” 

Wade chuckled at Peter’s clear impatience, and, wrapping a strong arm around him, he gave it to him like he wanted. He drew back and thrust back in hard, enough for Peter to tremble with shock, his cocks rubbing against his stomach and Wade’s where they jerked with pleasure. 

“Fuck!” 

“That’s the plan,” Wade teased, parroting Peter’s words back to him as he settled into a hard rhythm that had Peter’s back arching off the floor. He leaned in to whisper into his ear, a hand coming up to tug through Peter’s sweaty strands of hair in a punishing grip, baring his neck to Wade’s teeth and lips. “And, after this, _you_ can fuck _me_.” 

Peter almost sobbed at that, thrusting hard against Wade until he spilled between their bodies. It was rather fast for the Naga, but Wade knew that mating season wasn’t about lasting, it was about getting as many orgasms as possible to ensure a successful breeding, even if that wouldn’t be feasible between two men, much less of different species. 

Peter shook in the aftermath, eyes dazed and mouth open enough for his fangs to peek out. The sight was almost enough to make Wade come, but he held back, unsure of the proper protocol for this. He knew very little about Naga anatomy as Peter was a fairly private creature, and he’d hate to ruin everything between them by coming inside Peter’s pouch without his say so.

“Can I?” Wade panted, his hips moving restlessly as his cock sunk into wet heat with a squelch before drawing back out again. 

“Yessss,” Peter hissed, a satisfied smile on his lips as he looked up at Wade. His golden pupils narrowed into slits, shining with lust even after coming practically twice, one for each cock. “I want your seed in me.” 

That was more than enough for him, and Wade cried out through his orgasm, teeth bared as he barely resisted sinking them into Peter’s neck. His cock jerked and pulsed in Peter’s pouch, filling him to the brim. When he pulled out, Wade groaned and watched with heated eyes as his cum spilled out of Peter’s slit and down his limp cocks. 

Peter gathered up the pearly white cum on his black claws, expression devious as he flicked his forked tongue out and cleaned up the evidence of their sin. “More?” 

Wade leaned in, lips soft as he pressed a kiss to Peter’s neck and then immediately followed it up with a sharp nip. “ _More_.” 

xxxxxx

“There we go, sweetheart.” 

Wade flashed a reassuring smile up at Peter as the Naga carefully sunk one of his cocks into him, a look of deep concentration on his face. The other one rested against Wade’s thicker penis. They had opened Wade up with his own cum and a healthy helping of Peter’s natural slick. After weighing the pros and cons (Pro: it’s very fucking hot. Con: claws can cut), Peter had been the one to work him open. There was something about those dangerous claws sinking gently into his ass that was enough to make Wade hard again. He’d never been able to get it up again so soon after an orgasm, but he was grateful for it now. Peter, for his part, had only needed ten minutes to get hard again as his instincts ran wild with the need to mate. 

“You’re sssso…” Peter trailed off, overwhelmed as he pressed close to Wade, breathing in the scent of him with a flick of his tongue. 

“Devastatingly handsome? Extremely skilled in matters of carnal pleasure?” 

“I was going to say hot inside,” Peter remarked dryly, hands tracing Wade’s ribs as he teased a nipple with a sharp claw. “But yes, I guess the rest are somewhat applicable as well.” 

Wade huffed. “Rude, I’m the best lay you’ll ever have.” 

“And the only one,” Peter towered over him, tone possessive before he dropped back down and gave Wade a rather cheeky thrust, gripping their cocks together with one hand as he did. “You’re mine now.” 

“Hm, I don’t know, you’ll have to make it worth my ti- ah!” Wade’s yelp quickly dissolved into a laugh as the end of Peter’s tail wrapped around his neck in a mock threat. 

“Don’t tease me like that,” Peter pouted, baring his fangs menacingly. 

“Aw, is my little noodle feeling a wee bit attached to this strapping hunter? Let me make it up to you by reminding you just how _close_ ,” Wade wrapped his thighs around Peter’s scaled waist and pulled him in deeper with a mischievous grin, “and attached we are.” 

Peter hissed, lust rising as he rutted against Wade’s scarred, yet delicately human skin. His scales were practically dripping with their combined fluids, making every thrust a loud wet slap that echoed in the cave. Their cocks rubbed together, and coupled with the tight heat his other cock was squeezed in, Peter could barely string two words together. His fangs reacted to his excitement and his mouth was full of venom. He had to constantly swallow it away, because Peter refused to let any of it touch Wade’s skin. Despite that, a part of him _really_ wanted to coat Wade in his venom, in his _scent_. 

Wade grabbed at his tail where it was still coiled loosely around his neck, and Peter whined with need. The tip of his tail was narrow, but still a substantial size, and he teased Wade’s lips with it until he got the hint and opened his mouth to suck the tip in. Wade nibbled teasingly at the sensitive scales, and Peter growled, bearing down to press him against the floor as every thrust into Wade’s body brought him another wave of pleasure. 

Once his tail tip was sufficiently wet, he pulled it out of Wade’s mouth and uncoiled his tail from his neck. 

“Where are you going with that?” Wade complained, somehow managing to look put upon even while getting fucked to within an inch of his life. “I was enjoying being full in both ends.” 

In answer, Peter prodded his tail at where they were connected, both of them shuddering as Peter pushed at the rim lightly with his tail. “I can make you fuller in one end,” Peter leaned down, his tongue tracing Wade’s cheekbone with a suggestive flick as he reveled in Wade’s heated look. “Wouldn’t you like to take all of me?” 

“Do you even need to ask?” Wade huffed in mock impatience. “Get in me already.” 

Peter chuckled, their eyes locked on each other as he pushed his tail into Wade’s ass. The deeper he pressed in, the thicker his tail grew. He kept pushing until Wade’s body was wrought with tension, a sheen of sweat on his skin as he arched his back and panted, clearly overwhelmed. 

“Good?” Peter asked, just a bit concerned by Wade’s uncharacteristic stunned silence. 

Out of words, Wade just grunted and slapped a hand on Peter’s tail, clearly telling him to get a move on. Peter didn’t need to be told twice. He settled into a careful alternating rhythm, taking his tail out so he could thrust his cock in, and then thrusting his tail deep whenever he drew back out. Soon enough, they were both flushed hard from the duo sensations. The slick scales on the tip of his tail were slowly warming up from being wrapped in Wade’s heat. 

When Wade seemed like he was going to come, Peter pulled his tail free and wrapped it around Wade’s cock instead, preventing him from finding his release. 

Wade for his part looked up at Peter with a betrayed look, eyes watery as he panted. “Wha-?” 

“You still haven’t taken both my cocks, Wade.” Peter reminded him patiently, reveling in the high whine Wade let out as he flopped onto the ground and waved a hand as if to say ‘ _do as you please_ ’. 

Peter grinned, fangs flashing as he pulled out completely, holding Wade up with his tail as he gripped both his cocks in hand. He guided them into the waiting hole, wet and gaping for him. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” 

It seemed Wade found his words after all, because the moment Peter thrust in until they were pressed flush together, Wade couldn’t help but jerk and writhe. Peter held him tight with his tail, letting Wade ride out the shudders of a near-orgasm, kept from him by the tight grip still on his cock. Feeling just a tad bit sadistic, Peter jerked Wade once, undulating his tail around his cock until Wade was shouting and sobbing, begging to be allowed to come. 

“You’ll come once I’m done breeding you full,” Peter hissed, smile sharp as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in with a snap of his hips. “Sssuch a good little mate.” 

Wade didn’t seem to be hearing him anymore, babbling and grabbing at his skin to pull Peter in close, as if he was his only anchor in a storm of pleasure. It didn’t take long after that for Peter to pump Wade full of his cum. It only took one, two exhausted strokes of his tail and Wade came with a scream, overwhelmed after being denied release for so long. 

Peter had to sacrifice two of his furs to wipe them clean, his eyes drawn to where Wade was enticingly open and leaking his seed. He let a claw trace the swollen rim, fascinated. In a moment of impulse, he lifted Wade up with his tail and gently flicked his tongue out, mouth open as he licked Wade clean. The whole time, they were both intimately aware of Peter’s fangs near where Wade was most vulnerable, but there was a certain trust in the gesture as Peter cleaned him lovingly and swallowed any residual seed. 

Peter licked his lips, smug as he wrapped them up in a spare fur. He pressed close to Wade’s back, curling his tail and arms around him as he nuzzled at his head. 

“Being mates is awesome.” Wade slurred out as he dropped off to sleep. 

Peter smiled, happy that he had found a mate and would no longer be alone. He gently flicked his tongue against Wade’s cheek in a good night kiss. 

“Sweet dreams, my little hunter.” 

_fin (for real this time)_

Bonus art piece:

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, hope you all enjoyed that! And the art that comes with it is AMAZINGLY hot isn't it??? Please do appreciate the wonderful art I love it so much <3 My artist is super talented and very generous I can't believe how many pieces they made tbh they're stunning. 
> 
> *Shameless self promo time* So hey I'm sure some of ya'll already know but the Spideypool Big Bang is posting in February! I created a work for it with my darling friend and partner ah-gee. If you guys want, feel free to share and look at this preview post we made on [tumblr which also shows the beautiful banner my artist made for it](https://spideypoolbigbang.tumblr.com/post/639974837428813824/title-lost-in-a-shadow-of-you). Just so you guys know, it's a Siren Wade fic with Peter still having his spider powers so ;)))) There's misunderstandings and courting shenanigans galore in this. If you'd like that feel free to check it out ^-^ All of our participants are posting their previews on the SPBB blog right now so do check them out as well we have some wonderful works coming soon!
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading more of this naga fic! If you enjoyed do let me know, I don't write nsfw often but I hope you guys like it regardless. Maybe my true calling is to be a smut writer...I should just admit defeat at this point x'D And ya'll if I'm missing any tags please do let me know. I kind of wrote this in an hour a week ago and already forgot what I wrote so I may have missed something. Thank you!


End file.
